Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method for performing a game by using an activity count, and more particularly, to a method for acquiring a game point that is utilized in a game.
For a game, a game point for purchasing and upgrading items that is necessary to perform the game is necessary. A game point is generally acquired in a process of performing a game. That is, a game point is acquired by manipulating a unit in a game to acquire an article corresponding to the game point or wining a battle through a character in the game.
In a method other than the method of acquiring a game point through performance of a game, a game point is purchased by using real cash.